1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a switch apparatus for a vehicle, which is mounted at a place where ON/OFF control is required in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a switch apparatus for a vehicle to which a relay is coupled to maintain a current applied to a switch constant.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a switch apparatus for a vehicle performs a series of operative actions when a user intentionally manipulates an operating tool to drive a vehicle so that a predetermined level of manipulation is detected.
For example, in the case of a stop lamp switch mounted to a brake system, when a user steps on a brake pedal to stop a vehicle, the stop lamp switch of a stop lamp mounted to the brake pedal of the vehicle is activated to turn on the stop lamp. However, a conventional switch apparatus has drawbacks in that, if an overcurrent flows through a switch thereof, a contact of the switch is often carburized.
In order to prevent the overcurrent from being applied to the switch, a relay is mounted to a junction box, which, however, results in the complicated replacement of parts and increased cost. Particularly, in the case of an old vehicle to which a relay is not adapted, due to the problem of overcurrent, the switch needs to be frequently replaced with a new one, which is troublesome and inconvenient work.
FIG. 14 shows a portion of parts of a conventional switching apparatus for a vehicle. However, in the conventional switch apparatus, when a defective switch is replaced with a new one, a troublesome replacement must be carried out, wherein the switch apparatus is first dissembled from a vehicle body, and a wire assembly, which includes connecting wires 11, 20, 13, and 40 connected to a connector side, a fixing bracket side, a relay side, and a ground side, respectively, of a vehicle, must be replaced.
To solve this problem, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. KR 10-2009-0054359 A, a contactless stop lamp switch using a back-bias type cam shaft hall sensor is proposed, in which a relay is mounted to a switch thereof such that a distance between the switch and a brake pedal is measured using the hall sensor. However, the stop lamp switch still has problems in that the configuration is complicated and the cost increases because the hall sensor, a magnet, ICs, and the like are required, a sensitive sensor possibly causes a malfunction, and upon replacement, all of the connecting wires, including a ground wire or the like, should be troublingly replaced.
Therefore, there is a need for a switch apparatus for a vehicle which has a simple structure even though a switch and a relay are provided in an integral form, and facilitates easy replacement of any parts including a ground wire earthed to a vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.